Nlogax
Nlogax is a recurring, enigmatic entity known and reputed to appear, often unprovoked, throughout the setting. What his intentions are remain unclear, except to be present wherever he may find entertainment, jumping through time and space to do so. Appearance A tall, somewhat lanky individual, at about 2 meters height, Nlogax is somewhat imposing in his demeanor, often with a sharp yet jaded look on his face. His physiology seems to be Furin, but this can't be certain. His hair is short and spiked, blonde marred with black. He is most typically seen wearing a black high-neck shirt and red pants, but this is not a consistent look. It is worth noting that at any given time, inky black tentacle-like forms may appear from his person, particularly his back. Personality "Maniac" is one word that comes to mind for many who cross ways with him, and "nonsequitur" is another. He tends to be an obnoxious, vulgar talker with more snark on hand than the average roast, and often little regard for sense or reality as it applies to him. His sincerity is in question at these times, for it is largely to get a rise, incite humor, or start tumult. He can be as oddly helpful as he can be antagonistic, depending on his motives. He also shows tendency of being hot-headed, or otherwise gruff in his way of acting. While seemingly apathetic, has shown to care, to some capacity, and draws his own lines from time to time. Whether he can actually show true severity is yet to be documented in good faith. History Nlogax's time his shrouded in a dense fog of enigma, with anyone who knows more refusing to speak on his behalf, though he is known to have been present in the universe for at least 60 years, sometimes in the most unlikely of places, sometimes instigating events. There are rumors that he has a cult following that attests to his lesser-reputed side. Because of his rampant travel, Nlogax hasn't gone unnoticed by the law enforcement organization DI-LAWS, yet no officer has managed to get close to him to date. Abilities In spite of his noted long and bizarre history, the full nature of Nlogax and his abilities remain unknown at large. He has, however, demonstrated powerful superhuman feats and is a fierce, brutal combatant, be his hand-to-hand or with weaponry. His favorite weapons appear to be Uzi-type firearms and kukri blades. His body seems to also be able to shape itself at his will, again to unknown extent and nature. The most notable thing, however, is his ability to jump through space and time, via a veritable dimensional wasteland termed by him as "The Annexe", only which he seems to have free access to at anytime. Believed to be formed with the excesses of dimensional dark matter, accumulating into a wayward maelstrom of space in between space, Nlogax makes it his home and his means of traveling to seemingly any point in the universe, possibly thensome. It is by this means that he has consistently evaded opposing forces like DI-LAWS. Category:Male Characters Category:Interdimensional